Humans by day Gargoyles by night Kate meets Diana
by Darkangle87
Summary: 16 year old twins Kate and Katherine seemed normal but 1 knows magic and the other knows a clan of Gargoyles. when both sisters revel their secrets a spell is cast that turns them into gargoyles by night at back into humans during the day. Will Kate be haunted by her nightmares forever or will love save her. Will Katherine find love with one of the trio. Read to find out! romance
1. Kate meets Diana

This story takes place when kate was 12 and walking around her small home town alone when she comes into the park she meets a young women not just any younger women a fairy named Diana.

there was a full moon out and a lot of stars. It was close to midnight. why I'm up at this hour I don't really know i felt compelled to come outside like something was waiting for me. Crazy right. Any way i came into the park and sat on a swing. Then this beautiful bright light appeared in front of me and a young women appeared in it. she had long blond hair grey eyes, a long flowing dress and wings! A thought came into my mind a fairy that's what she is or I'm having a really cool dream and never really came outside. Oh this is very real dear one my name is Diana and you are correct I am a fairy.

My name is Kate. I know dear I came to teach you magic. Magic? why? Because you are going to need it in your future dear. I cant tell you why but I'm going to teach you what you will need. OK. First enchanting a necklace spell. you must choose i necklace that means a lot to emotionally a gift from a friend , family member then you chat this,

Hear my plead  
see the dicier in my mind  
may i use this symbol to turn into the creature of my dicier  
a

a what? that's for you to decide dear when its time.


	2. Kate's fear

_1 day after Katherine left for New York Kate and her mother Anne went to her friend Corey's house. There mothers decided to go to the bakery where everyone meets for coffee. WARNING FOLLOWING STORY COULD BE CREEPY OR DARK_

Corey's mom: Kate, Corey where going to go to the bakery for coffee. Oh and Mike and Luke (Corey's little brothers) will be going to the neighbours to play.

Corey: Ok bye Mom bye Anne

Luke: Bye big bro and Kate! (grabs his big brothers leg)

Corey: looks down at his little brother and ruffles his hair. Bye little bro it looks like mike left without you.

Luke: MIIIKE

Kate: hehe bye you two!

Kate and Corey sit down at the kitchen table and start playing UNO

15 minutes later.. (both hear glass being smashed down stairs)

Kate: What was that?

Corey: I think It was a window being broken

(both slow get up to peek down stairs) They see a young man with Black hair wearing a grey hoody they couldn't see his face because of the hood.  
Corey slips on a rug and the man looks up. They see his light blue eyes

_Kate to her self: Those light blue eyes remind me of ice. (looks right at Kate who behind Corey) They... feel cold.. just like ice to.  
_  
Corey grabs Kate's arm and starts to run to the other room as the man starts to come toward the stairs.

Corey and Kate start to run toward a door when they see the man in fort of them blocking there path to one of the doors.

_Corey to self: DAMN IT I forgot all about the other hallway leading to the door from the stairs how could i forget about that!  
_  
Man: (in a dark taunting voice) You know kid you really need to make sure there are no other paths or hallways to your escape rout It would save you a lot of trouble (grins darkly)

Corey: Who are you and what are doing in my house!

Man: Getting right to the point eh kid. Alright guess I'll tell ya, My name is Don I broke into a house on the other block to "barrow" some stuff. The guy who owned the house wasn't suppose to be back till 1:00 but he came back early. When he seen be "borrowing" some of his stuff he charged at me so a grabbed my pocket knife and.. stabbed him a couple times and took off running where I found this place and broke your window . ( he turned to Kate and Corey and stated into their horrified faces. He smiled to himself)

Don: don't worry though you to I wont hurt you as long as you stay out of my way and let me wait her till its safe for me to go back out there.

Kate: (first time speaking to him) If you stabbed someone then where's the blood?

Don: Good eye kid! They reason you dont see any blood is because I took off my hoody before I stabbed him because I didnt want his blood on it. i got all over my t-shirt though.. I left that is duster on the way here.

_Kate to self: H..How can he say that so.. coldly he stabbed another human being not once but twice! (She suddenly stated to worry about the man) I hope he is not.. d-dead. Please don't be dead please! (she kept repeating in her mind) please!_

Don turns his back to them and starts looking at a picture beside the door it was of Kate and Corey sitting the living room there names were under the picture.

Don: So your names are Kate Corey.

Kate: how did you know that?

Don: this picture right here.. Kate (he smiles then turns back again)

Corey(to self): _DAMN I forgot that picture was there! His glance turn to the kettle it was warming up water for hot chocolate it wasn't cold outside or in they just felt like having hot chocolate. Corey slowing walks toward it while Don's back was still turned he gave kate a nod toward the kettle she understood what he was up to and turned to keep an eye on Don and distract him if nessay._

He unplugged it and stated to walk toward Don.

Corey: Hey Don! (Don turns and Corey throws water at him.)

Don screams in pain. Corey starts to run but Don pushes him hard to the ground.

Kate sees Don pull out his poket knife...

_Kate to self: NO I have to stop him! She runs toward Don and grabs his arm and pulls him away for Corey. At first Don was a little surprised but soon they started to struggle for the knife. The knife slipped and cut Kate's right shoulder then it falls to the ground Kate kicks it under the couch.  
_  
She heard him swear under his breath. She looked at her shoulder it didn't look deep enough to cause to much damage but it might still leave a scare. she sighed and thought to herself oh well as long as Corey OK.

Don was about to say something when they heard sirens. Don swear again then started to come toward them again,. Kate stuck out her leg and tripped him.

The cops were in the house and Don in hand cuffs as he was about to lunge at Kate for tripping him.

Kate to police officer: how did you to come?

Police officer: Neighbour from across the street saw everything and called 911 we were all at a house that had been broken into and the owner stabbed twice but he is going to make it.

Kate sighed with relief. Don stabbed him he was stealing some of his stuff and he came home early they got into a fight and Don said he pulled out his pocket knife and stubbed him.

Police officer: How did you know?

Kate: he told us and the knife is under the couch. Officer It looks like you have been cut to come on lets get that cleaned up. Kate: OK

Corey gets up) Thanks for the save Kate. Kate: no problem as they walk by Don he whispers is Kate's ear darkly you and your friend will pay angle1 before a cop pulled him way. It made a cold chill go down her spine. _Then she thought why did he call me angle? _The officer sees the confused a scared look on her face. He gently says to her don't worry he cant hurt you or anyone else ever again OK?

Kate nodded and he left her with someone to clean her cut. His voice echoed inside her head and the reality of what could have happened to her Corey and that man hit her hard. sure she thought of the danger but.. it almost seemed like just some horrible scary nightmare she wanted nothing more but to wake up from but couldn't. She thought of the cops words _he cant hurt you or anyone else. _How could he know that? For all he knows he could be out in 3 years or less! She never felt this much fear before.. her sister Kath looks at like she is some fearless, strong person and it was true she never felt fear before sure she was always cautious but never afraid she didn't feel like that any more she felt scared she just kept telling herself SNAP OUT OF IT YOUR BEING CHILDISH HE IS GONE. But no matter how many times she said it it didn't help.

The man was done cleaning her cut as she predicted it wasnt deep enough to a lot of damage but it may leave a scare.

3 days later

Every night since then Kate had horrible nightmares. some times she would see Don over the other man both of them being covered in blood. thought out every night mare no matter what happened Dons words were always echoing with out end getting louder and louder._you both will pay angle you both will pay angel YOU BOTH WILL PAY ANGLE YOU BOTH WILL PAY ANGLE_ as they got louder they stated to hurt her ears so she cover them until she woke with a scream or a cold sweat. why? Why does he still haunt me his in jail and he's not getting out! She sat up and rested her head on her knees and stated to weep.

7 days later

Kate was still having horrible night mares she didn't understand why they would stop. Her cut was starting to seem more like a scare now. she sighed and said to herself oh well you got it while protecting a friend and Kate will be back from her 10 day long trip to Manhattan with the travel club. One Thing kate wasnt looking forward to was telling kath about the scare (it was really a scare yet but she was sick of calling it a cut.

when they got home after the incident they decided not to tell kath till she got home they didn't want he spending the next 9 days of her trip worrying. She would be mad at first but she would get over it once she saw i was alright. (_but you are not alright she_ _thought to her self_. she quickly shook that thought away and went with her mom to pick up kate...

Y  
Im not much of a writer some sorry if this isnt very good and sorry for any misspelling im a horrible speller :\ any way I hope you Enjoyed it!


	3. Manhattan part 1

_while her sister Kate was dealing with that creep Don Kath was in Manhattan on a travel club trip with 4 spoiled girls from school for boys and two teachers. While she there her group goes on a night tour while on the busy streets of Manhattan in heavy crowds Kath gets lost and while trying to find her group she walks into danger and is saved by two strange figures of the night. __  
_  
Leaving for Manhattan

Kate are you sure you don't want to come to Manhattan? Mrs. Smart and Mr. Harrison said there is still a free space for you and you have more then enough money for what ever shopping and stuff like that we will do. I know kath.. but you know how I feel about cities. Kath knew alright how her sis felt about cities, she hated them they were crowed, loud and unlike the small town we live in you don't know anybody and who knows what could happen. i think she and Mom watch too many mystery/crime shows like criminal minds, CSI, NCIS etc. I sighed alright sis if your sure. im sure besides Corey and I have plans anyway. Corey is our best friend we both knew him since we were little he is like a younger brother to us we are 13 and he is 12. It made sense that she would hangout with someone she knows and not total strangers besides myself and the 8 other kids going and the two teachers in charge. Kate was shy she wasn't afraid but she was shy. Here is an example we both love to sing and we are both pretty good at it, I'm not shy about singing in public I do it all the time. But Kate is, she has sang in public before and seemed to love it. But she is really good at hiding her feelings even from me her younger twin sister! I'm not saying all twins have some super power to know everything the other feels that includes us to. all I'm saying is that it well.. frustrates me is all. I do get strange feelings sometimes that she is hurt or something not right with her and I'm right.. most of the time.

Later at the airport and arriving in Manhattan

Kate and my Mom Anne drove me to the airport where the others going on the trip were waiting. We said our goodbyes and we left for to go to the plane.

Manhattan

Flying over Manhattan was amazing all the tall buildings and the Hudson River I could not wait to land.

Hotel

When we got to our hotel we got our room assignments. I got a room all to myself thought it would be best because the other 4 girls and I DO NOT get along at all. They are all spoiled brats who all get there way all time, and she couldn't put me in with the boys even if I do get along with them better is was a rule that teenage girls and teenage boys WERE NOT to share rooms. So having my own room would keep the peace more or less. The other 4 girls don't always get along for reason I already pointed out so Mrs. Smart had to stay with them and Mr. Harrison stayed with the guys. No really cared that I got my own room the guys understood completely  
and the girls were to distracted with what their room looked like and their hair. Both teachers trusted me and knew me well enough not that I wouldn't destroy the place just because I didn't have an adult in my room. They also knew my Mom really well and the knew she raised me to respectful to others and property.

My room

I loved my room it had one huge bed and with red sheets. Purple is my fave colour but red is a close second. The bath room was big and had jets inside it. But my favorite part of my room was the balcony. The view was so beautiful I could stayed there for hours. Oh wait I did hehe.

Brookyln and Goliath

We were doing a night tour on the busy streets of Manhattan when I suddenly got lost and couldn't find my group anywhere. While trying to find them some guy came out of no where and started to chase me. We ran down an ally but as he got closer we heard what sounded like roars? Two of them. I heard him whisper Gargoyles and he started shaking. I looked at him at said to myself Gargoyles what did he mean by that? Then I saw them..

There was two of them a huge purple one and and a smaller red one. The moment the man saw them he took off running out of the ally. I saw no reason to fear them so I started to walk a little closer and said thank you. The red one seemed confused and maybe even existed. I couldn't figure out the purple ones expression. The red one suddenly asked your not afraid of us? in a nervous yet hopeful tone. No why should I be? You saved me from that guy and you don't seem scary to me. The red one smiled at me and I smiled back. The purple one was still wary of me. I had to earn there trust I wasn't sure why but I felt like I had to.. I wanted to. So I told them my name.  
My name is Katherine. Katherine Autumn. The red one said his name first. I'm Brooklyn. Then at last the purple one spoke, and I am Goliath he smiled gently at me like a father would his child I returned a smile. Thoughts of my father came racing into my head but I shoved them away. Goliath is there place where we could continue to talk? He pointed at the building next to us, he said we could talk on the roof top. I agreed a Brooklyn offered to carry be up on his back I said sure and got on and Brooklyn and Goliath dug their talons into the wall and climbed.

Roof top Conversation

Once we were on the roof top I told them myself my family, why I was in Manhattan and for how long. Then they told me about castle Wyvern the massacre and the spell that turned them into stone for 1000 years until Zonatos broke the spell and they woke up in modern Manhattan. I felt so bad for them they lost almost everyone they loved, get turned to stone and wake up 1000 years later and everything else they knew was gone. I couldn't even imagine it. Then I heard call my name. uh oh. Who's that? Goliath asked  
My teacher I forgot all about finding the group again. Before they took me back down they told me how to reach their friend Elsa Maza and I would tell her where they could find me.

The lost is found

Once I got back down I made it looked like I had been lost in the crowd for awhile and stated calling names of people in my group. Then Mrs. Smart found me. Katherine. Oh thank god your alright I've been looking everywhere for you. Me to, I got lost because of the crowds and have been calling names. I'm sorry for worrying you. It's Ok Katherine the important thing is your OK. Now lets catch up to the others and head back to the hotel. OK, tomorrow I will call Elsa and tell her how to get a hold of me and where she and the others can find me.


	4. Manhattan part 2

ere we go Part 2 of Katherine meets the Gargoyles (WARNING IT WILL BE LONG)

Part 2

I could not stop thinking about Brooklyn and Goliath ever since I got back to the hotel an hour or 2 after our encounter. Then my thoughts were interrupted by my cell ringing a Filmier song. I knew that song it was my sisters ring tone, the song was Bring me back to life by Evanescence one of Kate's favorite songs. I walked up to my cell and answered it. THANK GOD YOU CALLED I was worried sink about you KATE!(_Thinking to self) What is she doing up so late? She is NEVER up this late! _  
Sorry I didn't call Kath. Today was... a busy day. Kath didn't know why but her sister sounded...afraid. Kate was NEVER afraid EVER! What could be wrong with her?  
Are you still there Kath? Oh yes sorry about that Kate. Are you sure your OK? You sound... strange. Oh I guess it's because I'm really tired but I just can't stay asleep. _(kate to self) Oh I should not have said that now Kath will be really worried. But I can't tell her the truth_. _That my dreams are haunted by Don the man who nearly killed a guy when he came home early and walked in on Don stealing his stuff and some money. Then broke into Corey's house a tried to kill him to... DAMN HIM! HIS WORDS JUST WONT STOP ECHOING IN MY HEAD! _  
Can't sleep? Thats not like you Kate. There is a first for everything Kate said bitterly. Then she sighed and asked how the trip was going? It's going GREAT! We went on a night tour and saw a clock tower and some other cool landmarks! ( _To self) I thought about telling Kate about getting separated and meeting the gargoyles but I have a no idea if she would believe me. Maybe I'll wait till later to tell her._  
Thats awesome sis! You took lots of pictures right? Yes Kate. Alright I better let you go Kath so you can sleep. Alright Bye Kate. Bye Kath. (both hang up)

Haunted dreams

With Kate after she and Kath hung up

Puts her cell down and walks over to her window.

It's a full moon tonight. (hears a flimer female voice behind her) Yes it is Kate. But why are you up so late? I know you love to watch the moon and the stars but not at this hour. Nothing is wrong Diana, I... just can't stay asleep thats all. Diana gives her a confused look and replies. You have never had problems sleeping before? I know I haven't known you long, but I have known you long enough to know that something is wrong. Kate gave Diana a defeated look. Kate knew Diana was right there is something wrong. Kate sighed and gestured for Diana to sit with her. Once she sat down Kate told her the whole story up to her conversation with Kath on the phone. Diana gave Kate a look of worry and looked at Kate's right shoulder where the knife cut Kate. The cut was covered up by the sleeve of Kate's midnight blue night gown. after a silent couple of minutes Diana finally spoke. Do you want me to heal it Kate? No it's alright Diana. Besides people will wonder why there was cut one day and gone the next. Diana gave her an understanding nod and asked. What about your nightmares? The nightmares as horrible as they may be are my minds way of dealing with the incident. They will pass. (to self) A_s much as I want them gone now I have to let my mind deal with what happened nateruly or there could _be _consistences._ Diana looked confused and thought to herself. _Why wont she let me help her? Is she so stubburn and independent to _l_et me at lest take away the nightmares so she can sleep in peace!_ Kate looked and saw Diana's face so she explained it to her and Diana hesitated by noded. Kate was reveled and promised that she would let her know if the nightmares continued or if they got to bad that she would let her remove them. They talked for a little longer and then Diana left in the same white light see came to her in a bout a year ago. Kate walked over to her bed, layed down and watched to moon till she fell asleep. Although it didn't take long for her dreams to be filled with the voice that haunted her.

With Kath the next morning

Calling the detective

I discided to call Brooklyn and Goliath friend Detective Maza. Goliath and Brooklyn wanted me to meet the rest of the clan tonight but they needed to know where to find me first. (Dials number) Hello? Detective Maza specking. Hello this is Katherine.. Katherine autumn. Oh hello Katherine Brooklyn and Goliath told me you would be calling._(Elisa to self) Why does that name sound so flimer Even when Goliath told me it sounded flimer she dicied she would remember when she saw her) _I told her where the hotel I was at and my room number I also let her know there was a balcony with my room to. Elisa told me she could pick me up and take me to the clock tower where the gargoyles were living. I agreed and said I would let the front desk know I was expecting her. Ok I will come pick you up before dawn. Ok see you then Elisa. See ya. (both hang up)  
Ok now to let my teacher know. (walkes to her teachers room) Her teacher answers the door. Oh hello Katherine. Is something wrong? No I was just wondering could I go to a family friends house tonight? Her name is Detective Elisa Maza and I haven't seen her in forever. You can even check wit my mom if want to. Her teacher looked at the hopful face of Katherine she has known her since she was a child and hsas known her mother Anne since they were in high school. Con to think of it she did remember Anne menching a friend in Manhattan that Katherine may want to see again. She smiled down at Katherine and said she could go as long as she promised to be careful. Katherine lit up and suddenly hugged her teacher. Oh thank you thank you thank you and runs off. Her teacher smiled again and went back into her room call front desk. She tells them that Elisa is a family friend and her teacher already knows she coming. They said alright and hung up.  
After all the eximent was done something hit Katherine. Wait why did Elisa's name sound so flimer? she diced to call her mom and ask. Hey mom. Oh hi Katherine how are you? I'm good. hey Mom do we know someone named Elisa Maza? Yes we have known them for a while. We went to Manhatten once before to vist her and her family. But you were only two or three. Why? While I met her last night while on a night tour her name sounded flimer but I couldn't place it. Is it ok that a hangout with her tonight mom please? Alright as long as your teachers know and your carful. Yes they know and I will. Alright dear have fun bye. (kath to self maybe I should have asked what was wrong with Kate. I will ask later.

Meeting the clan

It was about an hour before sunset when front desk called and said Elisa was here and asked if they could send her up? Yes you can. A few mintes later there was a knock at the door and I answered. after Elisa saw here she even looked flimer. Elisa asked Do I know you? I answered yes.. while you know my mom Anne.. Elisa didn't need to hear a last name then she suddenly said THATS why your named sounded flimer. Wow I haven't seen you since you were two or three. Is Kate here to? No I'm afraid not Kate isn't a big fan of cities. Now that Elisa thought about she remembered young Kate was not fond of the city. I will catch up with her another time then. Anyway we should get going. Kath noded and grabbed her sweater. The whole way to the clock tower they told each other stories and caught up with each other. When they got there Kath looked up at the clock tower and got even more existed soon she would met the rest of the clan and see Goliath and Brooklyn again.  
At the top of the clock tower. Hey guys were here Elisa shouted and then the Gargoyles started to walk over from where they were standing or sitting. An older Gargoyle walked up and greeted nice to see ya lass to Elisa and then look at me, and this lass must be Katerine. Yes I am. He said his name was Hudson and shock my hand. He pointed to the dog like creature and said his name was Bronx. I pated him on the head and then Brooklyn came with two other males that must his rookery brothers Lexiton and Broadway but I want sure who was who. Hi I'm Katherine. The bigger male said his name was Broadway and the smaller one said his name was Lexington. After I shock hands with them Brooklyn came up to me. Uh hey Katherine he said a little nervously I smiled at him and said hey Brooklyn. After the others and I talked for awhile Elisa came over with Goliath. Goliath said It's nice to see you again Katherine. You to Goliath. He smiled at me the way I father would but how would I know how a father smiles at his child my father was always into his alcohol till mom kicked him out last year. To be honest I don't know how long my father had been drinking but I had very few good memories with him. I shock away my thoughts and as I did that Goliath said So Elisa tells me that you knew her when you were younger. Yeah I didn't even remember till I called my mother and asked why the name sounded flimer. Goliath nodded. As he did that I heard something on the tv it sounded like a news report I heard the name Stewart thats Corey last name then I heard the name hillside street thats Coreys street I ran over to the tv. Which shocked the clan and Elisa. Hudson called whats wrong lass when I got over to the tv I recognize the street and I saw Corey sitting in a amblence. By this time the clan was close enough to hear me say Corey under my breath then I saw a girl walking over to Corey with a policman I knew who that girl was I suddenly said Kate. Elisa grabbed the remont and turned it up.  
Newswomen: Yesterday a man broke into two homes at the first house he stabbed the owner after he walked in on the robery. At the second house there was two teenagers were inside. A male and female. After the young male through hot chocolate at the man. the man pushed him down stunting him. The man pulled out a poket knife with the intention of killing the the boy. Katerine gasped. Then continued to listen. but he was stopped by the young female who fought him for the knife in the struggle the knife cut the females right shoulder. She may be left with a scar. Soon after the Police came and arrested to the three of the mans victims will be alright. The man from the first house will be in the hospital and the younger male and female will go home later today.

Thats why thats why Kate sounded so strange Kath said out load

To be continued

A little explanation for why Elisa is now a family friend

I made Elisa a family friend of Kate and Katherine's because Kath teacher wouldn't let her go with a stranger and neither would her mother if she found out. I know a teacher probably wouldn't let a student go with someone else on a school trip but what was Kath going to do walk out of the hotel take a storl to the clock tower down the dark, streets of Manhattan. Walk through the police station then up to the tower WITHOUT BEING SEEN. I also thought the Brooklyn or one of the other Gargoyles could have come and got her. But what would she say if her teachers found out she got out of her room without going though the lobby first. She needed something to tell them so they wouldn't come into her hotel room and find her goon without a trace. So Elisa being a family friend coming to pick up so they could catch up seemed to be the best way to go and less of a headache to write. Anyway I hope you Enjoyed it see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on Gargoyles. Hello detective Maza speaking. Hello Detective this is Katherine Katherine autumn. Right Goliath and Brooklyn said you would be calling. I will come pick you up and take you the clock tower. Mom do we know an Elisa Maza? Yes Katherine she and family are old friends of ours. Can I stay with then please? Alright make sure to let your teacher know. I will. my mom said I could stay with a family friend tonight is that OK? Yes it is just don't tell your classmates we don't need to get into trouble. I smile don't worry I wont. (With Kate and Diana Kate let me take away your nightmares with my magic so you can sleep in peace. Diana no it's just my minds way of dealing with what happened they will end soon she spoke quietly. As you wish Kate I will see you see you later. Alright bye Diana. Heads back to bed only to have another nightmare. (Back to Kath) Katherine oh my gosh its been so long since I say you Elisa exclaimed. Is Kate here to? No she doesn't really like cities Katherine hears what sounds like the news and heard something about brack in and the name Stewart that's Corey's last name then I heard the street name Hillside that's Corey't street! I ran over to the tv. Which surprised the clan and Elisa. I heard a thick Scottish accent ask, Whats wrong lass. But I didn't answer. When I got up to the tv I recognized that the street they're talking about is Corey's street and they were in front of his house. By this time the clan and Elisa were all around me and close enough to hear me say Corey under my breath. They all looked at me puzzled. We saw a girl walking with a Policeman toward Corey who was sitting in a ambulance. I knew that girl my eyes went huge and I said Kate. I saw Elisa grab the remount to turn it up. Newswomen: Yesterday a man broke into two homes at the first house he stabbed the owner after he walked in on the robbery. At the second house there was two teenagers were inside. A male and female. After the young male through hot chocolate at the man. the man pushed him down stunning him. The man pulled out a pocket knife with the intention of killing the the boy. Katherine gasped. Then continued to listen. but he was stopped by the young female who fought him for the knife in the struggle the knife cut the females right shoulder. She may be left with a scar. Soon after the Police came and arrested to the three of the mans victims will be alright. The man from the first house will be in the hospital and the younger male and female will go home later today. _

_That's why that's why Kate sounded so strange Kath said out load_

_Back to story at Clock tower:_

How could Kate and my Mom not tell me this! I should know if my sister and my best friend were attacked by some psychopath! Katherine said angrily. I could help her I'm her SISTER FOR CRYING OUT LOAD she shouted. The clan and Elisa heard her say that with so much hurt, worry, and even fear for her sister and friend that it made them wince. Goliath looked at Elisa and she looked worried as well. She told him that her family knew Katherine's family for a long time and she hadn't seen them in a while she was probably worrying about Kate as well. He heard Katherine say, this is why she didn't tell me she said quietly. What do you mean Kath? Brooklyn asked wanting to know what she meant. Kath and my Mom didn't me because they knew I would freak out with worry. They wanted me to enjoy my trip and tell me when I came home she said as she put her head down. Brooklyn walked up to her and out his hand on her shoulder. The news women said your sister and your friend are OK Kath so why are you still so worried he said nervously and had a look of regret like he should have asked that. It's they way she sounded on the phone last not Brooklyn. She sounded so scared. That's not like Kate shes never scared or up that late she had as she suddenly hugged Brooklyn which surprised him a little but he hugged her back trying to calm her down. Is that why your so worried Kath Brooklyn asked. she looked up at her brown eyes were filled with hurt, worry and concern. She nodded and said she never been even a little scared before and when I talked to her on the phone last night she sounded terrified as if she had no where to go. She said as she placed her head on his chest Brooklyn looked down at her with concern and wrapped his wings around her. I felt so much worry for my sister and Corey I couldn't get Kate's voice out of my head as I felt Brooklyn's wings around me. They moment he did that I felt safe and my worries washed away. I sighed then it hit me that I randomly hugged Brooklyn and was still in his arms and wings I felt myself blush a little of how were so close. I gently pushed myself off his chest and he opened his wings again and I got out of his arms. I stepped back a little and rubbed my arm. Umm sorry I hugged you like that I looked down blushing a little feeling embarrassed that I did that. He smiled a little and said it was OK. I smiled a little then I felt more embarrassed that I freaked out like that in front of everybody. Umm sorry I freak out like that everyone. Everyone smiled a little and I heard Hudson's say It's alright lass you were worried about your sister and friend we understand. Everyone nodded and I sighed feeling relived then a thought came to me I wonder if Dad knows what happened? Does he even care? Goliath noticed my expression and asked me what was wrong. Nothing I replied. But he knew I was lying and he shared a look with everyone and asked me to come with him. I followed him to the outside of the clock tower while everyone else was inside. He sighed and said Katherine I know somethings wrong do you want to talk about it. I sighed and said its about my father. Goliath nodded for me to continue I sighed again and told him about how my father and how he was a really good man until he got into drinking. I looked at the black cross I had around my neck and sighed. He bought matching necklaces for me and Kate on our last birthday he spent with us before he and Mom got divorced. Goliath heavily sighed and out a hand on my shoulder. Your wondering if he called to check on Kate aren't you? I nodded and said or if he even cares I said with my head down. Goliath used his hand to lift up my chin so I would look at him. Katherine i'm sure your father cares but maybe after everything that happened he doesn't know what to say or do to prove it to or make up for his mistakes. I sighed hoping he was right. Then I heard my phone ringing _They say that love is a game only played by the dumbest of fools. _Goliath at me puzzled trying to find the sound till I pulled out my phone. I knew that ring tone it belongs to Kate's best friend Jade. They had been friends since grade 4 Jade was the new girl at our school and was always being bullied at stupid like things being the new girl listen to different kinds of music that they didn't listen to just being tormented for stupid things. One day Jade finally broke down and ran to a comer to cry. Kate saw what happened and she lit right into the bullies for what they did. They were shocked at her yelling at them because Kate was always the quit kind girl that never got mad at anyone or if she did she never showed it. Once she was done the bullies said they would say the were sorry after Kate talked to Jade. Kate walked over to Jade and said hey don't listen to those guys Jade they were just being jerks but for whats its for they are sorry. Jade looked at Kate's warm brown eyes with her tear filled green eyes looking for any short of trick or lie and found nothing but the feeling of confront, warmth and that she could say or do anything and Kate wouldn't judge her for it. Without thinking Jade feel into Kate's arms and cried more as Kate held her trying to confront her. Kate held her for five tear filled minutes not once complaining about how her shirt was damp with tears and never losing her patients. Jade stopped crying and Kate gave the single for the boys to come and say sorry in person. They all said they were sorry and Jade forgave them all. Ever since then Jade has been like another little sister to Kate and me and Jade once told me Kate is like the big sister she never had. I sighed and answered the phone, Hey Jade whats up? Hey Kath the whole groups here we need to ask you something about Kate. By the whole group Jade means our whole class except the ones who like me are on the trip. We have 18 kids in our class 9 of us on the trip and that leaves 9 at home. Since there calling about Kate that means she not there so i'm talking to the last 8 of us. Hey what Kate? I replied. Well hasn't she seemed different since Aaron was about to start till my cousin Avery shushed him. We all promised my aunt Anne we wouldn't tell her so she won't worry he hissed. I sighed its ok Avery I heard what happened to Kate and Corey on the news. Some of them gasped a little but I heard Avery sigh well has she seemed different to you? Yes when I talked to her on the phone yesterday she sounded... I trailed off but Avery finished terrified. I heard Aaron say Kate terrified that's not possible. Avery said yea well that might change when you and your best friend are trapped in a house with a psychopath who already tried to kill some earlier then tried to kill Corey he replied icily making Aaron sallow. Avery is my moms nephew he has short brown hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders and was really strong so I don't blame Aaron for being nervous. Calm down Avery we don't need to go hurting each other Kate and Corey need all of us. Avery sighed I said I know quietly. How is Corey doing? I'm doing fine Kath considering I almost got stabbed if it wasn't for Kate. I smiled a little glad that he was OK and prude of my big sister for being so brave saving Corey's live. My thoughts were cut off when Avery spoke, Well remember last year when she started acting different after your dad pulled some stuff? Y yes and we all cheered her up by convincing her to come to the Halloween party and she was back to herself? I smirked a little knowing where this is going. So you want to do the same thing this year? Yep he replied and I could almost picture Avery smirking. But last year we mange to convince her to get dressed but then Avery had to throw her over his shoulder to get her to the school remember? Kath pointed out. True but what if Elizabeth, Lexi and I go to her house and convince her to go, Kate never wins an argument with us Jade suggested. I smirked it was true every time Kate was being stubborn all we had to do was send them in or me and Kate would give in. Good idea Jade Avery said. But what once we get her to the party? Jacob asked. what if we got Kate to sing Abby beamed. We all know that Kate doesn't sing much in public Avery said. Yea I know but every time she does she enjoys herself and forgets about her troubles and besides normally Kath sings but shes in Manhattan Abby pointed out. Alright then but what do we get her to sing I asked. What about the Phantom of the Oprea Kate loves that song Jade suggested. But that's I duet Jade I said puzzled. I think I know someone who can solve that problem Jacob said. Really who I asked wanting to know. My cousin he moved here with his mom to get away from his dad. He was in out of jail a lot and my aunt finally had enough so they moved here. He hasn't been himself lately either I think it would do both of them some good he finished but the rest of us weren't sure. Seeing our expressions he huffed. Come on guys he has a great voice and he is starting at our school this coming Monday so its a great way to for him to get to know most of us. Avery heavily sighed I know hes not liking the idea of a stranger singing with his cousin he is more like an over protective big brother to Kate and I. Jacob huffed knowing what Avery's thinking. Look I get it Avery Kate lore like your little sister to than a cousin but I trust my cousin. I wouldn't suggest him if I didn't Kate's like a sister me to! Jacob said getting annoyed. Avery sighed and walked over to Jacob. I know Jacob she is like a sister to all of us hell we are family to each other we have know each other for some our whole lives other a few years. Alright Jacob you can tell your cousin the plan let us know if he agrees or not OK. I could pretty much picture Jacob beaming alright i'll go talk to him now bye Kath. Bye Jacob I replied. OK so while hes doing that Jade,Elizabeth and Lexi go try and convince my stubborn cousin to come knowing her she probably doesn't even have a costume yet so take her to the corner store not to far away from her house it has some costumes for sale. Alright Avery Elizabeth said as the dashed out. OK so Kath you keep enjoying your trip the rest of us will go do what we need to do for the party BREAK. Uhh Avery. Yea Kath I think you hang around the couch too much I said while smirking. Very funny Kath now go enjoy your trip no worrying about Kate and Corey we will do that for you. But.. no buts Kath or ill get Elisa to lecher you if you worry. How did you know I was visiting Elisa? Your mom told mine and I over heard. By the way is she with you? Yes I am Elisa said. I just noticed she and the clan were around me listen to the plan. Awesome remember me Avery Amy's son?Yes I remember you Avery and don't worry i'll make sure Katherine is safe and not worrying about her sister and Corey. Thanks Elisa talk to you two later. Bye we both said. Avery hung up and I looked at the clan. Do you guys always have to make those kind of plans to get your sister to go to the party? Lexington asked. Normally no just the last two years she hasn't been herself so we have to do something like this to get her back to herself and it works. Is it true you normally sing at the party? Brooklyn asked. Yeah my classmates pick a random song and I sing it. He smiled a little and so did I. Goliath looked at me puzzled if your sister enjoys singing in public then why doesn't she sing much then? I don't really know Kate never really sings much in public yet she seems to enjoy it when she does. Maybe its just a personal preference short of thing. he nodded understanding a little. I felt my phone vibrate I got a text from Jade they are at the corner shop with Kate they picked out a costume for her. It vibrated again it was a picture of Kate in her costume. It was a beautiful white dress with some black terming. Her long brown hair flowing down her back with a hair accessorize with little white flowers on it on the right side of her head. she was also wearing angle wings. My mouth dropped a little she looked amazing. The clan seeing my expression came around to see the picture. Wow I heard the trio say behind me. Awesome job girls I sent to them! Thanks Kath see ya later. Hey now that I think about that look kinda like my costume, except i'm wearing my hair differently and wearing light purple flowers in my hair. I laugh a little we always get slimier costumes no matter when we get them. Hudson smiled and put a hand on my shoulder ya miss her don't ya lass? I sighed yea a little but if she was here with me Corey could be right or worse right now so i'm glad she was there to protect him. he smiled down at me, that's the spirit lass.

**With Xanatoes...**

Fox and David Xanatos were Sitting across from each other on Owen walks over to Fox with some hot tea Fox sips the tea as Owen walks over to David he pours him more tea. Marry me Xanatos asked. Are you serious Fox asked. We're genetically comparable, highly intelligent and have the same goals it makes prevent Senses to get married. True but what about love? I think we love each other as much as two people such as our self's our capable of that emotion. Xanatos starts walking with one arm around Fox's shoulder to Owen holding a box. Fox gasps as she looks into the box and sees a lovely necklace. For me she asked? To seal the bargain Xanatos replied. Xanatos pulls out the beautiful necklaces and starts to hand it to her. It's beautiful proposal accepted she says as Xanatos holds her in his arms and she holds the necklace to her chest. As Owen walks away to give the couple there space.

**October 30** Elisa walks out of a store hold a bag a placing it in her car where Katherine was waiting for her. Hey Elisa find a good costume? Elisa looks up to see a teenage brunet with warm brown eyes looking at her. Elisa smiles thinking about how much the teenager looks likeher mother Anne, an old friend of hers and her family she remembered when Anne came to visit them with her husband Dave and their twin daughters_. The twins were about two or three both had their mothers brunet hair and brown eyes. Kate Merie the oldest of the two was being held by her father, he put her down so she could met us all. She looked up at us with bright smile on her face and was compleatly unafraid or nervous about meeting us. Hi little Kate said cheerfully. She isn't even afraid or nervous I remembered my mother Diane say to Anne. Now that little one has no fear in her at all? but her little sister not so much Dave says smiling at his eldest daughter. I look Anne as she looks over at her right shoulder where the other little girl had her head buried in her mothers shoulder and hair. Her name was Katherine Autumn she was two minutes younger then her sister Kate. I sighed remembering my brother Derek walking over to Anne and the little girl, he lightly tapped Katherine's shoulder and she pecked out at him. Hey little Kath don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. She lifted her head and said ok, my brother took her from her mother and held her. Do you want down so you can play with your sister Kath? She nodded and he put her down. Katherine stayed close to him for a minute hiding behind his leg when she noticed we were all looking at her. Kate noticed and hopped down from a chair and walked over to her little sister. Its ok sis their mommy and Daddy's friends. Katherine looked at sister and walked away from my brother and walked around with Kate. she was still very shy but with Derek, Kate and her parents encouragement she soon forgot her fears and warmed up to everyone although she talked with Derek a little more than anyone else. _Elisa sighed wondering what to do if Katherine asked about Derek. When the talked the other day catching up Elisa never told her about what happened to him. Anne told her that when they got home Katherine said she liked Derek and was proud that he gave her her first nick name Kath. Oh how was she going to tell her about what happened, about Xanatos the mutation it would upset her so much and she was already worried sick about her sister Kate ever since she found out about what happened to her and their friend Corey. Elisa didn't say anything but she was worried to, she knew what an experience like that can do to a person she was worried about Kate and Corey. Were they doing ok, are they having nightmares or something,the worst thought of all was what if he ever gets out? Will he try to hurt them or someone else? Elisa shock her head I can't think like that I have to stay strong for Kath. Elisa thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she hears a blood curdling scream coming from the store across the street. What was that? the young teenager asked. Stay here Kath Elisa said as Katherine nodded suddenly a rack of some short bracks the window and an older man with balding grey hair runs out the front door. He runs past Elisa as she runs toward the building pulling out her gun. She walks in to find the store a wreak and see a soda can on the floor rocking back and fourth she walks over to the can bends down and puts her figure on it to stop it from rolling. She hears glass braking and starts walking towards the sound. She reaches an isle and quickly turns into it pointing her down the isle. But there was nothing there she hears it again and starts to walk to another isle. She sees a cartoon if eggs being tossed out of an isle in front of her. When she turns into the isle she gasped oh man as she looked down the isle and sees a large werewolf like creature with red fur ripping a chunk of meat out of a piece of chicken. She steps into the isle the creature was in. Police freeze! she shouted as she pointed her gun at the creature turns and runs in the other direction. Elisa does the same only to find the creature now right I front of her she gasped again and the creature knocks the gun out of hands Elisa backs away until she hits the service counter. The creature tried to swipe Elisa with its claws but Elisa doges. And falls into a stack of flour bags. She noticed one of the bags had a hole in it and grabs it as the creature grabs her jacket lifting her into the air. Elisa sees a beautiful blue and gold necklace around the creature's neck and looks up at the creature with its glowing, bright yellow eyes. She lifts up the bag and hits the creature. Flour was flying every where. While the creature was blinded she crawled over to her gun and picks it up as she hears polices sirens. She stands up and gets blinded by the lights and when she turns around the creature was gone. I can't get throw a shift without cleaning up after that thing Police offer Morgan says as he walks towards Elisa. Yea everyday is trick or treat in the big apple Elisa says while cleaning flour out of her hair and hears a filmier teenager call out to her ELISA the young girl says as she hugged her. Elisa smiled and said hey don't worry Kath I'm alright, Katherine sighed and let go. Officer Morgan looked at Katherine puzzled, so who is this Elisa? he asked. Oh Morgan this is Katherine she's my friend Anne's youngest daughter she replies smiling a little at Katherine. Katherine this is officer Morgan. Kath walks up to Morgan and shacks his hand nice to meet you Officer Morgan. He smiles and says nice to met you to Katherine. Elisa and Katherine walk back to Elisa's car and wave at Morgan as they drive away.

*News report*  
_This creature was first sighted on October 4th since then the frequency of these attacks have increased demoniacally. Xanatos turns off the news report* _Another sighting he says. He and Owen hear a door opening and see Fox in a trench coat walking in. And where have you been hiding yourself my dear? Xanatos asked, I was out taking a walk. she replies quickly. You are wearing my engagement gift? Of coarse I never take it off. Excuses me I think I'm coming down with something she says as she opens a door and walk in for plan**A**Xanatos says as Owen looks at him.

**October 31** the clan starts waking up and steaching. Ah Halloween Tonight is the night Lex said with excitement. I can hardly wait we can walk around and no one will know who we are. Better yet no one will know what we are Broadway said as Brooklyn gave him a scowl. Hi guys Elisa and Katherine say. Goliath smiles as Elisa says got a minute. Elisa and Goliath walk over to the other side of the building to talk.  
Hey Brooklyn there's your girlfriend Lex says with a smirk as Katherine stopped to talk to Hudson. She's not my girlfriend Brooklyn hissed at his rookery brother. You were holding her for a while the other night Broadways says also smirking. What was I suppose to do she was upset and she hugged me first he hissed angerly but being careful so Katherine wouldn't hear. Oh yeah they how come you can't stop looking at her Lex say while cocking an eye ridge. I'm not always looking at her Brooklyn snaps. Yeah you do Broadway adds. Brooklyn was about to say something else till he heard a filmier gently female voice he turns and sees a young brunet with bright brown eyes he breathed seeing her. The last time he say her was the other night, when she found out her sister and friend were hurt. She was so hurt that she found out from the news and not family that she suddenly hugged him. Not knowing what to do he hugged her back, as she had her head on his chest and he wrapped his wings around her trying comfort her. Brooklyn a voice asked snapping out of his thoughts. You ok? Kath asked with concern her in her eyes. Umm ya i'm alright just excited about Halloween he lied as she smiled and started talking to him and his brothers. Brooklyn sighed deeply as he looked at Kath. Do I like her? he found himself thinking.

**With Goliath and Elisa...**  
And you have no idea what this beast might be? Goliath asked with concern in his voice. Besides mean and hungry no she says while shaking her head. Goliath sighed and looks at Elisa you could have been hurt he takes her hand and holds it in his. I should have been with he with guilt and worry in his voice. Elisa shock her head a little but you can't anymore then I and Katherine can be here guarding you all day long. Goliath looks down with gilt as Elisa says everyone is vulnerable Goliath but it helps to know somebody cares she says looking up at him and Goliath smiles.  
**  
Back to fox and Xanatos..**  
Fox is looking out a large window looking at the full moon. The full moon reflecting in her necklace. She looks down at her necklace as the wind blows wildly around her. A door opens behind her. Fox I would like to barrow your engagement present I would like to have it engraved. Xanatos says as he walks into the room. No I couldn't bare to part with it she said rather quickly. I'm afraid I will have to incest he says as he walks over to his bride to be. Little did he know her eyes were starting glow bright yellow her teeth becoming sharper and her hands turning into claws and red fur covering them. He gasped in surprise as he watches her transform as she growls a little. She turns around and faces him her eyes glowing bright yellow and her necklace glowing bright pink as she grabs it with her fury hand and screams reaching a hand toward her fiancee as that hand became claws and fur. Then the rest of her body started to transform and Xanatos looks at the transformation with fear and surprise on his face. The creature rips off what left of the coat and starts walking toward Xanatos as he backs away he pulls out a gun and fires some kind of dart at the creatures shoulder. It roars with pain and anger and rips the dart out. It walks towards him more trying to grab him. He continues to back away pointing the gun at the creature. The creature knocks the gun out of his hands and attacks him. Owen! Xanatos called out. Owen comes in with a other gun and fires another dart this time at the creatures back. It roars in pain and fell on Xanatos. They both stand back up and xanatos walk over to a certain on the bed rips it of holding like the creature was a terio. He throws the blanket onto the creature and he and Owen grab it trying to keep it in place. The creature pushes them both off as it rips throw the certain jumps toward the door braking throw it and taking off on all fours toward an elevator. It's hits the elevator leaving dens until there was a crack it could use to pull open the elevator doors. The alarms were going off the the creature uses the elevator lines to climb down. It roared in pain because of a door opening revealing bright lights and a bunch of men with guns that all gasped when they see the creature. They fire at it but it bet them in seconds sending them flying toward the walls. It takes off on all fours again leaving the building...The tracking monitor I shot her with is working Owen said in his usually plane tone. Fox has left the building. So much for doing things the easy way Xanatos replies. Owen turns toward the monitors. According to the monitor her matabalizum is operating at a fundamentally accelerated rate. If this keeps up he system will burn out before mourning Owen says as he walks towards his boss. He gives his boss a serous look she'll die. Incredible if I had known the eye of Odin had that kind of power I never would have just given it away he said as he held his chin in thought. Well spieled milk lets move in to plan** B**. Owen grabs the phone and begins dialing as Xanatos walks towards the window eyes filled with worry and concern thinking about his fiancee.  
**  
In the clock tower library..**  
Goliath Elisa calls. She walks until she finds Goliath sitting on a latter with a book in his hands. Goliath looks at Elisa as she says, I just got an animus tip about where to find what ever that thing was I tangled with earlier. Goliath looks down at the book he was reading that had picture of a were wolf and a passage about them.

**With Xanatos..**  
Xanatos is flying throw the city in his gargoyle metal suit tracking fox. The signal is getting stinger Owen. She's right below me he fly's toward the area where the creature is. The creature is jumping from roof to roof until it came to a building called Felices meats. It looks up to see Xanatos flying toward it so it runs into the building. Xanatos lands and finds a metal door ripped right off. He uses a gun with a flush light on top to find it. As I predicted her accelerated matabailum forces her to eat almost consistently to mantan energy. He walks into a room to find the creature eating a large pieces of hanging meat. The creature comes of of no where and bits his suit forcing him to remove his mask. The creature jumps on him and pins him getting ready to bit until it looked at his face. The creature glowing eyes become Fox's blue eyes until her necklace started to glow again and she takes off. He sits back up as the creature jumps out a window.  
It's starts to breath heavily as a shadow is gliding over it. It looks around and sees a purple gargoyle know as Goliath holding a women coming toward it. The gargoyle kicks the creature as he was landing making the creature fly toward a stack of boxes. Goliath walks a little and puts down the women Elisa. The creature comes out of the boxes and Goliath walks toward it ready to fight. The two battle and Elisa pulls out her gun trying to get a shot but they were moving to much and she didn't want shoot Goliath by mistake it's a good thing Goliath convinced Kath to stay back at the car instead of coming with them. Goliath throws the creature at a large metal door there was a large dent where the creature hit it. Goliath and Elisa walk toward the knocked out creature. As Xanatoes lands in front of them. Xanatos what are doing here? Elisa asked. This is a Privet matter detective I would appellate no interference he replied as he walked toward them. Is this another one of your mutated victims Elisa asked looking and sound angry. Little did she know a certain teenager was listen in, What does she mean by another mutated vitum? and why does she look so angery? I asked myself I know Goliath told me to stay at the car but I wanted to know what was happening I heard xanatos say We'll lets just say I feel a certain responsibility for it as he tries to grab the necklace around the creatures neck. When he grabs it bright pink electricity shoots out everywhere and sends pain going throw him. Elisa and Goliath move back as Xanatos goes flying into the same stack of boxes. Goliath! I heard Elisa shout as I looked as the creature grabs Goliath from behind. You don't have to fight us he says as he opens his wings making the creature let go. If Xanatos is your enemy then believe me we are your friends. The creature jumps on him again pining him down then takes off. WAIT! Goliath shouted after it. Your going no where Xanatos Elisa said sternly. Sorry business you understand he says as he takes off into the air. Goliath watches him leave and goes over to Elisa who is down on one knee with her hand on her face. I watched as Goliath walked over to her a places a hand on her arm. Elisa looks up and the start to stand. Goliath that poor creature must have been human once just like my brother she said as my eyes go with so much pain and hurt my eyes went huge w what I said quietly so they wouldn't hear me. Does she mean Derek? Kath remembered Derek well from when they came to visit Elisa family when she was little. He came up to her a tapped her shoulder spoke to her softly, she remembered the feeling that she could trust him and he held her for a little while before putting her down. He even gave her her nick name. I could feel my tears coming and I ran back to Elisa's car feeling so much anger toward Xanatos and hurt that Elisa didn't tell me. Then it hit me this is why she didn't tell, she know I would be upset. I wiped away my tears so Elisa and Goliath wouldn't see them. Xanatos clearly wants that jewel around her neck we have to gather all the gargoyles and make sure we get before he does Elisa says determined. Goliath picks her up and takes her back to her car where Kath was waiting.

**With Xanatos and Owen...**

It would appear that plan **B** has not been enterly successful Owen says. True Xanatos replies but now plan c is in place Goliath and company are as usual determined to fort me they'll pull out all the stops to get the eye away from Fox before I do they'll do all my work for me. I fail to see how it will be any easier to get the eye from the gargoyles than from fox Owen replied. Your manipulations have failed Xanatos Goliath says as he lads in front of them with Elisa In his arms and Kath on his back. I don't suppose you have a plan **D**? He asked while crossing his arms as Xanatos gives him an angry look. This time we won't be your pones Xanatos. Come we're done here he says as he, Elisa and Kath begin to walk away. Wait! Xanatos says and Goliath and Elisa stop a look at him. This situation is.. Out of my control I thought I could handle it but.. He pauses and sighed. The creature you saw.. It's Fox he said with a grimace look as Elisa, Kath and Goliath look shocked. She's been infected by the Jewel she wears. Leagues say that the eye of Odin is suppose to indole the wearer with power and insight. I I had no idea it have metamorphic capabilities. Perhaps it can give you insight into Fox' a real character Goliath replied. It's seems to have made her more like herself he said with his hand on his chin in thought. I couldn't help but be a little mad at Goliath what ever happened to protecting EVERYONE in the city? I know Xanatos has done awful things but.. I look at Xanatos who looks so upset and desperate but I didn't say any thing I know Elisa and Goliath would both be angery. Goliath please I heard Xanatos say. Don't listen to him it's a trick he couldn't tell the truth if he life depended on it. Elisa said angery I was a surprised by Elisa tone I hadn't heard her that mad before but know that I know what Xanatoes did to Derek I understand a little.. Xanatos sighed but my life doesn't depended on this it's Fox's life were talking about x says as he puts a hand on Goliath shoulder. I have no more love for Fox then I have for you Goliath says as he pushes Xanatoes hand away. Even if what you say is true why should I help her he says coldly. Because you know what it means to loss someone you love Xanatos says while looking down. I looked over at Goliath and caught a look of pain when he said that but he shock it off and his expression changed to one of thought. Don't even think about Goliath don't you see this is his plan **D**! If it fails he'll move on to **E** or **F**. A Nobel effort Xanatoes but another failure Goliath says as carries Elisa in his arms and gestures for me to climb on his back so we can gild away. Not a good night for you Goliath says and he had Elisa and I leave. How long until the exo frame is repaired Xanatos asked. The damage is extended it would take two maybe three days she won't last that long.

**Meanwhile with the city...  
**  
Balloons are floating into the sky and music can be heard below along with laughter. There were in costumes everywhere as the trio were walking around looking for Kath. Lex was a dressed like a pilot, Brooklyn was a pirate and Broadway was a detective. Cool look a young man said as he ran toward the group. It's a costume over a costume he exclaimed. Far out another said. Eh nice hat a women wearing a mask and dress said to Broadway. A man wearing a witch costume says that's a great great costume also to Broadway. Eitherof you see Kath yet Brooklyn asked. Not yet Lex replied. Found her! Broadway called Brooklyn and Lex turn around and seen Katherine coming toward them she was wearing a long white dress with black terming, her long brown hair flowing down her back with some hair covering one side of her face. Light Purple roses in her hair along with another hair accessory that had white flowers on it. On her arms she wore with gloves with a black pattern of flowers on them. On her black she wore black angle wings that semi circled her. In her right hand she was held a red rose and she wore some black and brown eye shadow that made her bright brown eyes look even brighter and dark red lip stick on her lips and around her neck her black cross necklace. The trio continued to watch her as she walked up to them. I looked at them puzzled seeing there expression. Guys you alright I asked? They all snapped out of it and shock their heads a little yeah we're fine Kath. Brooklyn replied as Lex and Broadway nodded. I laughed a little and said I love your costumes guys. Thanks they all said at once then looked at each other when then realized that. I laughed a bit more. Where are your classmates? Brook asked. Oh there with my teachers around the corner. My teachers don't trust them walking around unsupervised. Why did they let u? Lex asked. Oh I walked with Elisa for a while till I saw you guys and she went with Goliath I replied. They nodded in understanding. How's it going with your sister? Brooklyn asked with concern he knew Katherine was worried about her earlier. She's there and will be singing with Jacobs cousin soon. I replied with a smile I hope it goes well for you sis I thought to myself. The trio must have seen my expression and changed the subject come on let's go walk around a bit. Alright I said as I followed them still thinking of sister and about Fox. I understand why Elisa and clan don't trust them and I'm not saying they should. But even though Fox and Xanatos did all those things she doesn't deserve to die, and what if she does die? Will Xanatoes hate the gargoyles more and blame them for his loves death? I wish Goliath, Elisa and the others would put there feelings aside and help her before it was too late.

**With Elisa and Goliath...**  
Come on I've wanted to stroll down the city street with you for a long time Elisa says with a smile as she and Goliath walk down the street. Elisa was dresses as bell and Goliath wore no costume but the people around him didn't know that. They reached a point where there were couples dancing and they stopped bowed to each other and stated dancing. The trio and Kath watch then dance and Lex says they should have Halloween more often. Yeah Brooklyn said and glanced at Katherine. While Elisa and Goliath were walking down an ale they saw what that thought was the creature walking toward them. Goliath charge at it knocking off the mask. Hey dude be cool the man replied as Goliath looked puzzled. They get the man grabs his mask and takes off. Things are not always what they seem Goliath says. What do you mean Elisa asked wanting to know. What is Xanatos was telling the truth? What if that thing is Fox? And she's dying. You can't believe anything he says Elisa replies. I know but that creature is still a danger to my castle, my city and if Xanatoes speaks the truth if some like like him can love perhaps there still is hope for this world he says while looking up. Your gonna help him aren't you Elisa asked. Yes. Good they turn around to see Xanatoes walking toward them. How did you find us Elisa Asked coldly. Grabs a tracer on Goliath shoulder old habits die hard he replies. While Goliath gives him a scowl and Xanatoes throws the tracer away. He pulls out a device and says she not far from here. Elisa looks up at Goliath.

**Back with trio and kath..**  
Catch lex Brooklyn calls throwing a big prizel to him. Isn't this great Lex beams. As Broadway walks up to him holding a hot dog and burps. It's doesn't get any better then this he says as he take a bit of the hot dog. They hear screaming . What was that Kath asked looking where the sound came from. The see people running out of a building as they ran toward it. Kath you should stay here Brooklyn said. No way I'm not just going stand around being useless I replied. Brooklyn sighed alright by stay close to me. Alright I said. Trick or treat Brooklyn says as he watched more people run out. It's Fox come on Lex says with anger they we were about to run in till Goliath said stay there we'll handle this as he Elisa and Xanatoes walked in. The creature suddenly jumps at them Goliath pulls Elisa and himself out of the way so the creature lands on Xanatoes instead. Goliath runs over to help him and pulls the creature off of him. Elisa pulls out her gun and Xanatoes takes it away using his suit to bend it making it useless handing it back to her. They turn to see Goliath and Fox fighting. The creature picks up Goliath and throws him out of the building. Goliath crushed into a car and the car crashed into a street lamp. The trio and Goliath run over to Goliath Lex puts a hand on Goliath arm as Goliath held his ribs. Goliath you alright I asked. Yes Katherine I will alright. The creature comes out of the building walking toward them as people start shouting run look out there real monsters. Get of the way! Goliath pulled me next to him as the creature jumped on to the car behind us scaring the couple inside. Who paid for this show I heard someone ask. If he only knew I thought to myself. I looked up to see Fox climbing the wall. I'm glad Goliath decided to help. Goliath let's go of me jumps on the car and climbs up after her scaring the couple again. Elisa and Xanatoes walked up toward us and Broadway bit his hat ripping a piece off. Mr Xanatoes took off his jacket as Elisa walked up to him. I trust you about as far as I can throw you Xanatoes. I heard Elisa say We don't have time to argue. Mr Xanatoes replied as he wraps an arm around Elisa wast and uses the jets on his suit to take then up  
**On the roof with Goliath and Fox..**  
Goliath walked around looking for Fox as Elisa and Xanatoes landed on the roof. Fox jumps in front of them growling and on all fours. Fox I know your in there some where it's David Xanatoes says as she comes toward them. The creatures eyes become blue again looking at Xanatoes. Then she looked at Elisa but instead of seeing Elisa she saw herself and her eyes stated to glow yellow again growling at Elisa. It was about to jump on her until Goliath grabs it throwing it against and electric Sign pining her. Now Xanatoes Goliath called as Xanatoes ran up to them. Xanatoes grabs the necklace sending more electricity though all three of them. Goliath and Xanatoes go flying and Xanatoes looks down at his hand with to revel the necklace. Elisa runs toward Goliath as the sign over loading with the creature still on it. Once the sign over loading the creature fell at the roars turned to a women's scream and the fur disappeared and revealed Fox. Fox collapsed and Elisa took off the shirt of her costume to wrap Fox in. As she was doing that a helicopter landed by them and Owen walked out. She's alive. The eye give it to me Goliath asked. Xanatoes looked at the eye then at Fox. A trade he replied. Let's just say I don't trust you with it. Xanatoes hands Goliath the eye. While I guess you know my weakness. Xanatoes replies. only you would regraud love has a weakness Goliath says making Xanatoes scowl and walk toward Elisa still holding Fox and picks her up. Goliath! Broadway called as he Lex Brooklyn and me in Brooklyn arms come over to him. It's all over let's go home Goliath says as we start walking away. Acsuly Mr zanatoes I believe he's right. You've never looked more heroic Owen says in his plane tone. A momentary Laps I assure you. Xanatoes says as Fox starts waking up in his arms. What happened she asked still feeling tired. A bad dream and it's all over now Xanatoes says while looking at the women he loves. Goliath had the right idea let's go home Xanatoes says while carring Fox to the helicopter as Owen watches them smiling a little.

**With Kate..  
**It's Halloween night and Kate is at her school for a Halloween party in all honesty she didn't want to come after everything that has happened recently with the whole Don thing. Once her classmates found out what happened to her and Corey they all rushed over to see them at their homes and kept asking if they were OK once her older overprotective cousin saw her cut he flipped right out and looked like he wanted to kill Don and he gave me this big speech about being more careful and how I was being reckless attacking a man that was armed with a knife. He calmed down after awhile.

A few hours earlier three girls from my class came knocking on my door and asking what I was wearing to the Halloween party. When I replied no they gasped and my friend Lexi asked, is this about what happened to you and Corey a few days ago? I shocked my head as a no. But Lexi looked at me with her grey eyes and said, Now Kate I know your lying to me. Don't you dare think I haven't noticed that your not you self lately. Elisabeth step up and said we all know somethings up Kate, please tell us, she said with her pleading hazel eyes. I sighed and said there is nothing to tell I just don't want to go. My friend Jade looked at me with her green eyes and said, Kate I understand that with everything that happened to you and Corey that you may not feel like doing anything but you should come have some fun you deserve it. I heavily sighed in defeat and looked at them all three of them were looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed again and said alright alright i'll come. Their eyes brightened and ran over and hugged me. Elizabeth gaped and said we have to find you a costume. With that they pulled me out they door and went to a small clothing shop that was having a sale on Halloween costumes. My friends dragged me inside and started looking around. Then my friends came rushing to me with an angle costume. I looked at them puzzled with my brown eyes. They laughed and Lexi looked at me and its prefect for you Kate your practically an angle. Jade nodded and said yeah ever since we were kids you have always wiping away tears, giving advice and helping everyone around you. That was nothing I said blushing a little. Elizabeth shocked her head and replied it was a big deal and what about saving Corey? He probably agrees with us. I sighed in defeat and said how come and can never win an argument with you three? While taking the costume. They giggled as I walked into a room to try on the costume as Lexi shouted because you love us. I laughed knowing it was true I do love them they are like sisters to me. I put on the white dress, wings, shoes and hair decoration with some white flowers. Once I was done I walked out and my friends gasped seeing me. Jade spoke quietly saying you look amazing Kate. While Elizabeth and Lexi nodded. I blushed a little while Lexi came up to me with realistic looking dark blue roses and said they were for my hair. I smiled since I love roses and dark blue. I walked back into the changed room and put my other clothes back on. We all stated walking home and Lexi said Hey did you hear there is a new guy coming to our school? The rest of us shock our heads and she told us he was in town and would be at school next week. Jade had a thoughtful look on her face then said hey maybe he will come to the party tonight. I nodded and said maybe. We got back to my house then I remembered hey don't you guys have to home and get your costumes? They all looked at me with smirks on their faces and pulled out their costumes from the bags they were caring around. I should have known. They giggled and pushed me inside come on we got to get ready. We all got dressed I was dressed as an angle with dark blue roses in my hair. Lexi was a princess wearing a light blue dress with her long blond hair down, Jade was witch dressed in black and her short black hair in a pony tail. Elizabeth was wearing a fairy outfit that was pink with her light brown hair down to her shoulders. Looking at the dress and her wings I couldn't help but think about Diana the fairy that has been teaching me magic for about a year now. I sighed as we stated to walk to our school. Now back to where we were with me sitting with my friends at the party.

Hey Kate I looked up and saw Abby another girl from my class but we weren't very close. I was wondering umm could you sing Kate I looked at her puzzled and a little shocked all my classmates know that I didn't sing in public much. She saw my expression and said I know you don't sing much in public but I thought it might cheer you up a bit and normally Katherine would sing but shes away. I sighed it was true Kath would sing every year but this year she was in Manhattan. I sighed again and asked what did you want me to sing? I looked at as she beamed being so excited. She calmed down a bit and said what about the Phantom of the Oprea I know its one of your favorites. It was true I love the song Phantom of the Oprea then I looked up at her puzzled but Abby that's a duet? She looked at me and replied I know someone volunteered to be the Phantom, heck he even dressed like him.I looked at her puzzled to you know who it is? I couldn't picture any of the guys from our school not only dressing like the phantom but singing as him. Abby shock her head and said no I can't tell you is because of the mask all I know is that he has short black hair and dark green eyes. That didn't sound like anyone I know? Maybe it was someone from another school or maybe the new guy Lexi was talking about earlier. Abby stood there waiting for my answer and I said yes I will sing with this phantom. Abby beamed more grabbed my hand a pulled me to the stage with her. She grabbed the mic and taped it to everyone's attention. She smiled and looked at me then back to the crowd. Good news everyone Kate after years of trying to convince her as finally agreed to sing she said while beaming. Everyone cheered and I heard some say about time she stopped being so stubborn I looked and saw that it was my older cousin Avery. I shouted very funny Avery as he smirked at me. Abby cleared her throat and started again. Kate her will be singing with someone simple calling himself phantom. I looked around seeing the puzzled faces. Then Abby said here we go as she handed me the the mic and walked off the stage. I heared the music stat and waited for my signal to start. They I stated to sing..

_In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_ ( i take a short breath and sang with a little more feeling) _And do I dream again for now I find, The phantom of the Oprea is there, inside my mind._ ( I finished and listened for the phantom. Then I heard him but I couldn't see him) _Sing once again with me our strange duet_ ( I was amazed by his voice I sound almost hypnotic. Then he appeared from behind the certain and started to walk toward me as he sang more) _My power over you grows stronger yet,_ (I turned a little to see the crowd) _And though you turn from me, to glance behind_,( I turned back to see he was beside me)_ The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind._ (He looked right at me as he sang that and I look into his dark green eyes as I started to sing again) Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.( I reached and touched his mask I have no idea why as a sang more)_ I am the mask your wear_, (the phantom begins again) _Its me they hear,_ ( Then we started to sing together) Both:_ your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined. The phantom of the opera is there/here inside_ _your/my mind_. ( random choir off to the side) _he's here the phantom of the opera, beware the phantom of the opera. _( I looked at the phantom he was a little further away from me but started to walk toward me again as he sang again) _In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery_ ( he was right in front of me now and I looked back into his dark green eyes feeling even more confidant and that everything that had been bothering me was gone and sang more) _Were both in you._ ( we looked right at each other as we sang together again)_ and in this labyrinth, where night is blind the phantom of the oprea is there inside your/my mind._ ( when we finished that we walked away from each other again and the phantom sang again) _Sing my angle of music._(me) _he's there the phantom of the opera. _( phantom) _SING_ (me) _AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH_ (Phantom) _SING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH SINGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHH SING AHHHHHHHHAHHHHAHHH SING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH SING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH SING FOR ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH _

I finished and I felt great the girls were right this did cheer me up. I looked over and saw the Phantom leaving I followed him wanting to know who is was. HEY I shouted he turned and I walked up to him. You didn't tell me who you are? He smiled and said his name was Derek I smiled a little and asked where you from? I just moved here I'm actually starting here Monday. He said still smiling. Thinking to myself so he is the new guy.) I reached my hand out to his and said I'm Kate. Nice to meet you Kate he said as he removed his mask. I could finally see all of his face he had dark green eyes a short black hair that was falling in his face a little after he took off the mask. I thought to myself he's kinda cute. ( Hey you just met the guy and sang a song with him) I shank the thought away and Derek looked at me and said you have an amazing voice. I blushed a little as he said that hoping he didn't see. You to I replied while smiling. He smiled back and thank me. Why did you not want to sing before when they asked you? I shrug and said I don't sing much as besides my younger twin sister Katherine usually sings but she on a trip in Manhattan. I see whens your sister coming back in a few days I'm really stating to miss her its to quit at home I started to laugh a little so did he. Do you have any siblings I asked? No only child he said. I smile well you feel like that her in this school we are little brothers and sisters. He smiled a little and said really? yeah most of grew up together and its a tight knit community. He smiled a little more and I said but try to ignore my cousin Avery he's been a little more protective of me since... I trail off and he looked at me puzzled and concerned. I sigh and move my sleeve a little to revel my cut. He gasped a little. What happened? We sat down and I told him about Don breaking in and after we heard he already attacked a man leaving him for dead Corey grabbed the hot chocolate throwing at him but he didn't blind him long enough for us to escape and he pushed Corey down hard. When I told him how I struggled with Don to stop him from hurting Corey. His eyes were huge and filled with concern and worry. I looked at me and said that was brave of you to do that. Maybe you really are an angle. He smirked and I blushed a little and looked down not wanting him to see. Do you want me to walk you home? he said a little nervously. I smiled that would be nice. We stood up and said bye to everyone and started walking home. Derek I say while he has his arm around me. Yea Kate he replies looking at me with his forest green eyes. Where did you live before you and moved here? I asked wanting to know. he sighed I lived in Manhattan with my Mom and Dad after my Dad got into some trouble with the law off and my mom thought it would be best if we moved far away from him. i looked down a little feeling bad Derek looked at me seeing me looking sad. But if I didn't move here I would still be far away from my cousin and.. I wouldn't have met you he said quietly. I blushed a little and said i'm glade I met you to and he wrapped his arm around me more. I sighed feeling safe with him which I haven't felt safe for what seemed like forever. I sighed when we got to my house my mom I looked in the drive way and didn't see my moms car. Which means I wil be alone I suddenly felt the feeling I never knew until Don came into my live... fear I was afraid to be by myself but I never told my mom she did have to work after all. I suddenly held Derek tighter not wanting to let go because I didn't want to feel that feeling again.  
**Derek point of view..** I felt Kate hold me tighter as we got closer to her house I look down at her and her face was filled with fear. I looked at the drive way and didn't see her Moms car. Then I remembered my cousin Jacob told me that Kate's mom sometimes works night shifts and that even though Kate wont admit it.. she was afraid to be home alone but would never tell her mother because she knows she has to work. I took a deep breath and stopped Kate I said feeling really nervousness, she looked up at me with her beautiful warm brown eyes and I relaxed. D do you want me to stay with you. Kate looked a little surprised then nodded. I sighed glade she didn't get mad or cheeped out. We walked into her house and went to the living room where we sat down on the couch, Kate sat beside me and I still had one arm around her. It was silent for a while and then Kate said t thanks for staying with me Derek she said quietly I blushed no problem Kate I answered she yawned and a few minutes later feel asleep beside me with my arm around her. I sighed deeply looking at her she looked so peaceful which I think she hasn't felt or looked for a long time. I sighed again and closed my eyes and thought my cousin is right she is an angle and she deserve to be haunted by that monster. I held her a little closer and thought of when we sang together her voice echoing in my ears I sighed I asked myself how do already care for her so much when I have only known her a few hours? I sighed again looked at the sleeping angle in my arms I smiled a little and soon went feel asleep to.

**with clan back at the clock tower... Brooklyn point of view  
**Katherine ready to go? yea Elisa. Brooklyn here is your chance Lex hissed. What? I asked looking at him puzzled Lex sighed in annoyed. Ask if you can take Kath home. why Elisa is already taking her i hissed back. Just ask Lex says as he pushed me, I glared at my brother and Lex and Broadway nodded encouraging me to go. I sighed and thought its now or never, Uhh I can take Kath back for you Elisa...if that's alright? I watched as Elisa looked at Kath and Katherine nodded and I relaxed.I glided off toward Katherine's hotel holding her in my arms. I sighed thinking about how beautiful she looked, there's my balcony I heard Kath say snapping me out of my thoughts. I guild over and put her down. Thanks for bring me back Brooklyn she said gently. I felt myself getting nervous umm no problem Kath she smiled and I relaxed a little bit. and thanks for the other night..fir calming me down after I heard about what happened to my sister and Corey. Your welcome Kath I wasn't about to let you stay upset like that. She smiled a little and suddenly hugged me again. I was surprised at first but soon returned her embrace and wrapped my wings around her like I did the other night. I felt her pull away after a couple of minutes and I opened my wings and let go of her. thanks for being you she said gently and kissed my cheek and back up. I was so shocked I did not see that coming. Brooklyn Brooklyn are you alright I snap out of yea I'm alright see ya Kath. see ya Brooklyn. I jumped off the balcony and smiled I can't believe she kissed me.  
**with Katherine.. **After Brooklyn left I walked into my hotel room and closed the balcony door and leaned my back against. W what just happened? Did I just kiss Brooklyn? I shock my head and thought why did I do that yes I'm grateful he brought me home and as been really kind and he us kinda cute.. What am I thinking I muttered to myself as a walked over to my bed. First hes a Gargoyle and i'm a human it can't work between us can it? I layed down on the bed, and I just met him a few nights ago. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling thinking of Brooklyn when I heard Avery's ring tone snapping me out of thoughts. I look at the message and he sent me a video of Kate and Jacobs cousin singing the Phantom Of The Opera. Man Jacobs cousin is good at singing just like Jacob said. I used a little trick Corey thought me to make to recording my new ring tone for Kate. I look at the clock and sigh I guess I should be getting some sleep to. I closed my eyes and thought my sister hoping she was alright and of Brooklyn as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
